Red Vs Blue
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: It's time for the final battle. Fire and water must duel once and for all. Eight hold fate in their hands as they battle for the ultimate title: Champion Laser Tag Team. [Modern Human Laser Tag AU] [Implied Destiel and Sabriel]


**A/N I was bored and inspired so here's a squad laser tag au! I don't own Supernatural**

"Why are we here?" Meg drawled as she looked around the laser tag arena. Kids littered the place with shrieks of joy and sighs of exasperated parents. In the middle of all the chaos was a group of eight fully grown adults.

"When it's your birthday you get to pick where we go. Besides no one was getting in my car with their nasty selves after paintballing so this was the closest thing." Dean huffed defensively before picking up a blue vest. Sam, Charlie, and Castiel quickly followed.

"I'm on a team with Casa Erotica, AP Dweeb, and the Demon?" Jo complained but still put on a red vest.

"I do one porn video and now I'm Mr. Casa Erotica." Gabriel threw his hands into the air before strapping on a red vest. It took a moment because he had to avoid the cherry lollipop in his mouth. Sam smiled at his boyfriend.

"Eh I'll take it. Someone better get me some whiskey when this is over." Meg shrugged as she followed in suit.

"Am I the only one offended?" Kevin asked to the group. No one responded so he placed the vest over his sweater with a sigh. They looked the safety room where they were supposed to be putting on gear and watching the instructional video. Most of the time in the room was Gabe refusing to throw away his lollipop until Sam came up behind and offered him… something in return for his cooperation. Finally they entered the two floor arena with only neon lights highlighting everything. Quickly Charlie and Dean pulled their teammates up the ramp to the back corner of the second floor.

"Alright here's a quick strategy. Sam finds a corner and snipe off the other team. Since we reserved the area all points are useless if we hit the buzzers so we can't rack points up like that. Dean and I will go after the team and Castiel can do whatever he pleases." Charlie said seriously before looking towards Dean for what he thought. A quick nod was all she needed and the two were off. Sam watched Castiel for a second before finding a shielded spot that could reach most of the first floor. The buzzer blared and everyone's vest light up.

"I must do whatever I pleased. Charlie has left strict orders." Castiel said aloud before walking slowly down the ramp and shooting everything that wasn't blue. It was almost enough to get Sam to run down there and smack some sense into Cas but he knew Charlie could be a nasty bitch when someone went off plan. So there he stayed, stowed away in the corner sniping at his friends.

On the other side of the arena Charlie and Dean were out guns blazing. Most of the time anyways.

"What the frack is Gabe even doing?" Charlie groaned in frustration as she watched Gabriel run around like a mad man. Somehow he managed to obtain another cherry lollipop and was licking it when he wasn't jumping over everything.

"Who knows. I think Meg's got it taken care of though." Dean smirked as Meg fired off a shot at Gabe. Either the girl didn't know that every hit to your teammates took away points or didn't care. Knowing Meg, she probably didn't care.

"Then we should get moving. Kevin is stowed away over there." Charlie pointed at a nearby corner and the two made their way forward. Dean hopped a small wall while Charlie went around the back. In unison, the two lifted their guns and shot Kevin from front and back. The man looked down in dismay before scurrying away.

"TEAM HOMOSEXUALITY BITCH!" Charlie yelled with a pleased look on her face.

"That is not our team name. I'm bi." Dean glared at his longtime friend.

"Whatever that's like half gay." Charlie dismissed his protests with a wave. Suddenly her eyes widened as she looked behind Dean. Her lips moved to form a word but it was too late. Dean felt his vest vibrate violently and turned to see Jo slinking away.

"That little skank. I'm gonna gank her." Dean growled before stomping over where she went. Apparently Cas had it covered though.

"I do believe that is a point to my team." Cas looked pleased with himself as he shot Jo. The blonde laughed at his face while running off up the ramps.

"Thanks Cas." Dean smiled softly at his boyfriend who nodded swiftly before shooting anything near him once more. The smile dropped in shock once he saw what Cas was doing. That must've been a lucky hit. Still sighing, Dean retreated back to Charlie who had relocated Kevin and was hitting him repeatedly.

"That's just a cheap shot." Meg tsked as she walked out of the shadows. Both Charlie and Dean drew their guns but in the end it was another who hit the brunette. The quartet looked up to see a smirking Sam leaning over the railing. Charlie and Dean shared another glance before grinning.

"TEAM HOMOSEXUALITY BITCH!" They screamed in unison until a worker came running inside the area and glared at them evilly.

"Only you eight idjits could be kicked out of laser tag for cussing." Bobby sighed and leaned back in his sit at the Roadhouse.

"To be fair not all of us were cussing." Kevin said before taking a sip of water. The boy was legally able to drink alcohol but hated the taste unless he was pissed and tired.

"Yeah yeah we get it. Only Charlie and I cussed because you're flawless. Now can I get more alcohol? I need to give my liver a workout." Dean grumbled as he chugged his beer.

"Who won anyway?" Ellen asked as she took the empty seat at the end of the table. When eight faces turned away in sync she grinned wickedly.

"Y'all forgot to check your scores. Well damn I'm agreeing with Bobby, you idjits."


End file.
